Shattered to Pieces
by UKSarah
Summary: Arthur has to break up with Merlin. They still love each other, and Merlin takes the break up kind of hard. Merlin's POV, Merthur and Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a mini little story. Its Merthur, and its my first two sided Merthur. Its set in modern times and its a break up make up kind of thing. It is all typed out and edited, there are three chapters total. I'll probably upload the other two Saturday and Sunday. So I hope you guys like it! And thanks to Jason for editing! Enjoy!**

I loved how I used to lay my head on your warm stomach. How we used to just lay there for hours on end, either in complete silence or venting our feelings to each other. Your fingers playing with my raven black hair as I told you about my feelings. You were always open to hear my thoughts and give me a shoulder to cry on. You would be there to wipe the tears that run down my face.

I loved it when I got up early to make your coffee: Black, no sugar. I loved it when you would sneak up behind me and wrap your toned arms around my thin waist, as you nudged your nose into my neck, and began to caress it with kisses. I would turn my head, and you would then begin kissing my pale lips.

I remember the day you decided to introduce me to your father. It was the most nerve racking day of my life. It was all because you confessed to me that you never told your father that I was a man.

I tried to look as professional as I could. I had a suit on with a blue tie; you wore the same except with a red tie. You commented on how I looked extra smart in a suit, and I should wear one all the time like you. I threw my dirty shirt at you as a grin crept onto your face.

We got into the taxi to take us to the restaurant that we were meeting your father at. You commented on how I needed to calm down before I had another panic attack, which I was prone to having when I am stressed out. You took my hand and looked into my eyes as I looked into your light blue ones. We kiss and you say I have nothing to worry about, that you promise your father will not hurt the love we shared. I wish I could say you kept to that promise.

The cab came to a slow stop as it pulled in front of the restaurant. I took your hand as I got out of the cab, and you opened the grand doors for me as I walked in. You spotted your father straight away and guided me to the table, your hand, a comforting presence, on my left shoulder. Your father stands up, and a grin spread across his face. He greeted you and asked where this mysterious love you've had was. You laughed and turned to me. You introduced me to him, I put out my hand for him to shake, but he didn't take it. His face became like stone: stern and cold. We sat down, I was next to you, and your father was across from us.

We sat in silence only talking when we had to order our food and drinks. I glanced nervously around the room as you and your father stared at each other, both with anger etched on your faces. It was like you were having a mental argument.

The food came about fifteen minutes later. As I bit into my salad, your father spoke. He asked if a Morgana knew about our relationship. You nonchalantly answered she was the one that set us up. He then asked me a question. He asked where I worked. I was shaking. I don't know what is was about your father, but I felt he could kill anyone with just one look. I stuttered a quite response of that I was still in University. Apparently, I wasn't coherent enough for him so he told me to speak up. I repeated what I just said and he replied with an 'Oh'.

I went back to focusing on my food. I was shaking more than I thought because you whispered into my ear asking if I was all right. I turned my head and whispered that I was okay. I lied. Your father gave a look of confusion and asked what we were talking about. You replied with 'nothing'.

Your father then started prying information from me. Asking questions ranging from, what I was studying, to where I was from. I replied to each of them simply. He kept coming back with questions, each time getting more and personal.

After bombarding me with questions for fifteen minutes straight, he switched his attention to you. He asked you one simple question. 'When are you going to get out of this little phase Arthur?' I look at you. I knew you were angry by the way your nostrils flared. Your breathing became sharp, and your face became red. You yelled at him for even asking that question and went on ranting about how I was the best thing that ever happened to you.

I was panicking. I hated when people were yelling, especially when it was about me. You two kept bickering, your father calling me harsh words that I haven't heard since I was bullied in school. I couldn't take it. So I ran.

I kept running to the tube station, I kept at it until I got to our flat. I didn't notice I was crying until I looked into the mirror. I poured water onto my face and dried it off. I changed into my night clothes, checked my phone, three missed calls. I just walked into the bedroom and laid there until I heard you walk in an hour later. You changed too and scooted into the bed. You wrapped your arms around me, you thought I was asleep. And you whispered into my ear 'Sorry'.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter focuses on Merlin and how he takes things. So angst shall commence! Also we get a visit from our favorite little witch! I hope you guys like what I did with Morgana cause I imagine her to be fun then the others in her family. Oh and thanks for the reviews and thanks to Jason for editing this for me! Enjoy!**

When I woke up this morning, I felt cold. I didn't have your warm arms wrapped around my body, nor your breath on my neck. I turn to see an empty mess of covers where you slept the night before. I thought you might have left early to go to an early meeting. I got up to use the bathroom. I looked around. Your tooth brush and cologne were gone. I checked the shower. It was dry.

I take my shower, chalking it up to an emergency at the office, and you used the rest of your cologne to cover the smell of not being washed. Your tooth brush may have been old, and you threw it out.

I go to get dressed. I open up the doors to our closet to see my clothes on the left and on the right: nothing. I start to panic. I get dressed in my blue dress shirt, and my worn brown leather jacket. I grab my red scarf as I'm leaving to go find where you are. While I pick up my phone and tie my scarf I see a note on the door.

I pick it off the door and read the pale blue note. It read

'_Merlin,_

_I'm sorry. I just can't be in a relationship with you. It wouldn't be fair. I'm a busy person and when my dad hands ownership of the company to me, I won't have time for my personal life. Also I will become one of the richest men in the world, and I don't think the press would take our relationship well. I have an image to uphold. _

_ I'm Sorry._

_-Arthur_

I probably re-read that note a million times before dropping it on the ground. I could feel the hot tears run down my face, but the worst feeling was the one in my chest. It felt as if someone just punched me there, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I began to choke on my tears; I fell back against the door and continued to sob.

I must have passed out from my incessant sobbing because I woke up sprawled out on the floor. I looked up to see it was twelve o'clock. I passed out for an hour. I took out my phone to see I had four messages. All from Morgana.

'_Merlin, Arthur just told me. Are you okay'_

_ 'Merlin please text me back'_

_ 'God damn it Merlin! TEXT ME BACK!'_

_ 'Fine I'm coming over'_

Morgana was a very impatient person, must be a family trait. As I thought that though, it reminded me of you. I guess it triggered tears because my sight went blurry. I couldn't cry though. Morgana is coming over. I have to put on a brave face, she might tell you that I'm broken and weak. No. I wanted to be the stronger person.

I get up off the floor and smooth out the wrinkles in my clothes. I go to the bathroom to wash my face in cold water to reduce the redness that was the result of my hours of sobbing. But I heard a knock at my door. I hope if I don't open it she'll think I'm not in. It doesn't work. She yells my name for about five minutes and then starts to slam on the door. Then I hear a dangling of keys. They were the spare ones that we gave to her so she could get in to water the plants when we went on our trip to France.

She opens the door, and I retreated to my room. She followed. I fall onto my bed like I used to do when I was younger. I bury my head into the pillows, so she won't see me crying. I waited for her to start talking, to tell me something about how you are a prat, but she doesn't. Instead, I feel her hand do rubbing motions on my back, like my mother used to do when I was young. So I just let it out.

I cried for God-knows how long. I just release all my emotions to her, but it wasn't like how I used to do it with you. And then, I remember that it will never be like that ever again. Thinking of that just made me sob some more. I talked for an hour with her; I talked about the whole dinner with her father, and about what he called me. I showed her the note that you left and she called you a bunch of names that I do not want to repeat.

After I finished talking, she just stared at me. Then she said we had to go out for a drink. It took me a good hour to agree with her. So she dressed me up in a nice tight blue t-shirt and she wrapped my red scarf around my neck.

She took me to a club. I was really not in the mood for this, but I agreed to go in anyway. The music was blaring loud dub step. Morgana then got me a drink and told me to go party. I didn't. I waited at the bar and drank.

I noticed after about twenty minutes at the bar, that a young man was staring at me. I prayed that he wouldn't come over, but, like always fate wants to screw me over, the man walks over. He had blond hair, like you. He had a similar build too. He asks if I want to dance. I know he would just leave me in the end like you did.

I put him down politely, and I left the club. As I walked home, I texted Morgana to say I left and not to worry. As I entered our… no my flat, I looked around. I walked into the bedroom to expect you to be sitting there on the bed, but you weren't.

I put my night clothes on, and I curled up on the bed. I pulled my legs up, so I was in a curled up ball. I stared out the window for a while trying not to think of you. It didn't work.

I spent the whole night thinking of all the things I'll miss. The warmth of your body next to mine. Your strong stiff arms that wrapped around me. Your crystal blue eyes. Your silky blond hair. When I ran out of things I will miss about you, it was already morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the last chapter. I hope you guys like it. Sorry about the late upload, I was busy yesterday and couldn't get to my laptop. So about this chapter, ITS THE MAKE UP PART! I wouldn't have a clue if this would ever happen in real life, nor do I have any experience in this field(Romance in general). Also I suck at writing Gwen so yeah... I would like to thank you guys for reading and Jason for editing this whole piece. Enjoy! **

Merlin woke up the same as he usually did. It has been two weeks since Arthur had left the note. Merlin wasn't much better, in some ways worse than he was then. He didn't care how he looked now, he had a layer of stubble across his face, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was also thinner, since Arthur broke up with him, he hasn't felt like eating.

Merlin gets up and takes a shower, as he comes out of the shower he dries his hair with a towel, and he doesn't even bother to comb his hair. He throws on some old wrinkly top and an old pair of Jeans. Merlin grabs his bag for afternoon classes and leaves his flat.

He stops at a coffee shop. Something he's been doing a lot lately, making coffee reminds him of Arthur. Merlin steps in the shop and orders a cup of coffee from the barista and exits the shop. He usually walks around town until class starts with coffee in hand. He notices all the people being happy and joyful. He hated seeing people so happy.

Merlin decided to look at the ground and hope that counting the cracks may keep his mind off of the happy people. It was a bad idea though.

Merlin felt the contents of his hot coffee land on his face. It started to burn, but he noticed a scream of pain from another person too.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? Watch where you're going you…" the voice started to trail off.

Merlin looked up to see the person he just collided with. It was a face he never expected or wanted to see ever again. It was Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Hi Arthur…" Merlin said barely above a whisper as he stopped wiping the hot liquid off his jacket.

Merlin was surprised to see Arthur, and who he was linked arms with. It was a girl with dark skin. Her eyes were a dark brown and her hair matched. She had a soft smile on.

"Arthur are you going to introduce me to your friend?" The girl asked.

"Oh… Uh Gwen this is Merlin, Merlin this is Gwen" Arthur motioned to each of them accordingly.

Merlin nodded to Gwen, and she smiled back. After about a minute of awkward silence, Arthur broke it.

"So uh… We better be going then. Right Gwen?" Arthur said awkwardly.

Gwen nodded. Merlin, though had enough of this. If he didn't asked now, he would never know. He had to ask why.

"Why?" Merlin blurted out.

"Why what?" Gwen asked confused.

"Why did you leave me Arthur? I assume you're with her now?" Merlin asked tears brimming in his eyes.

"What is he talking about Arthur?" Gwen asked getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Merlin we had to. I did what was best for us. You wouldn't understand." Arthur said sternly.

"You never asked what I wanted. I could handle it. I would rather be with you than without you, and I don't care what the press would think of us! I've lived like this for years. All that mattered to me was that I had you!" Merlin yelled in anger.

"Merlin you would barely see me. I am inheriting a company, and I would have to work long nights. I couldn't put you through that!" Arthur retorted.

Gwen stood awkwardly watching the argument unfold still confused. Arthur turned to her and explained to her how Merlin and him dated for a year and a half.

"Oh" was all Gwen said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Gwen." Arthur said apologizing.

"It's fine. I really didn't feel this working out too well, and that bloke Lance sounded pretty nice." Gwen said trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

"I'll be leaving then Arthur." Gwen said and walked away.

"So…" was all Arthur said.

"Was she just some show to make you look better then? You didn't even love her!" Merlin said still angry.

"Look Merlin I did what was best for you-"

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU NEVER ASKED WHAT I WANTED!" Merlin started yelling.

"Merlin, calm down you're making a scene."

"LOOK AT ME ARTHUR! I'M A MESS! I'M NOT BETTER!" Merlin continued to yell.

Arthur stared at Merlin. He noticed all the changes in Merlin. He saw the tired eyes that Merlin had, and the stubble that circled his mouth and chin. Arthur then looked at Merlin's eyes. The once crystal blue eyes that were always filled with light, were now dull. Arthur realized he did this to Merlin. He remembered the promise that he told Merlin two weeks ago. He promised he would always, not matter what, love Merlin.

Arthur then wrapped his arms around Merlin. Merlin stiffened for a second before wrapping his arms around Arthur, returning the hug.

"I am so sorry. I didn't keep my promise." Arthur whispered to Merlin's ear.

"I thought you forgot" Merlin smirked as tears came running down his face.

"I just needed a little reminder"

Arthur then pulled Merlin into kiss. They stood there kissing for what felt like an eternity. They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. Arthur could see the dullness in Merlin's eyes already fading.

"I promise I will never let this happen again" said Arthur.

"Okay" Merlin whispered back before going in for another kiss.

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
